The Legacy of the Flash
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: Inspired by the comics. Iris and Team Flash meet someone who's existence confirms the 2024 headline. One-shot. Rated K for a couple of swears.


**Here's a time-travel story that's about the future of the Allen family. A little one-shot after I read the arc "Chain Lighning." This takes place on Earth-1 Enjoy!**

* * *

Iris could only look on, transfixed.

Barry and the rest of the STAR Labs team spoke among each other, and she looked on and gazed at this woman-the woman in a red suit very similar to Barry's, and wondered what she was doing here of all places.

It was supposed to be an uneventful day at the lab, barring the reappearance of the Reverse-Flash. That is, until _she_ appeared within a blue portal directly into the main cortex, literally blowing everyone to the ground.

Now, here she sits, covered in a golden, lightning aura, in the Med Bay of the lab.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Iris asked. The woman gazed at her-that was another thing that perplexed Iris, was how much this woman looked like her; same hair, same eyes, same everything.

The woman spoke up. "Where I come from, I am known as the Flash."

"The...Flash?" Barry questioned, standing beside Iris.

"Or Starlight." The woman cleared her throat. "My name is Sela Allen, and I am from a time that is beyond your comprehension."

She even sounded like Iris.

"Allen?" Iris began. "So...so that headline Barry told me about was true."

"I come from the year 2487 to be more specific," Sela continued.

"The 25th Century." Cisco chuckled in disbelief. "Ok peeps, this is some major Buck Rogers stuff going on."

Sela turned her head toward him and smiled. "You remind me of Crispiano. That's something he would say."

"Hang on a second!" Caitlin rang out. "Alright, you're from the future and you say you're the Flash of that time. Prove it."

"Feel your neck," Sela responded. Caitlin touched her neck and noticed that the necklace Ronnie gave her before he left was missing.

Sela twirled the trinket around in her hands and smirked. "Quite impressive, isn't it?"

"Look, let's get down to the real question: why are you here, Sela?" Iris steered the conversation back to what it was.

Sela grimaced. "I can't tell you much, except this. I was on a hunt for a man named Eobard Thawne. He's wanted for over hundreds of crimes back in my time. However, I wasn't able to capture him, and I traveled back in time to warn the Flash of this century about him. Seems I went back a bit too early."

"You're right," Barry answered. "I just took him down. He's in the Pip-"

"Take me to him!" Sela demanded, standing up as her aura intensified. Iris also noticed that Sela stood much taller than her, around Barry's height almost. "Now!"

"Sela," Dr. Wells spoke up. "Thawne has done some quite horrific things in this time; what has he done in your's that you needed to travel more than 400 years back? You could have damaged the time stream even more."

"Why don't you come and find out."

* * *

Caitlin pulled the lever to the Pipeline's individual chambers, bringing Sela toward the makeshift cell of the Reverse-Flash.

Eobard stood, hands behind his back, and eyes fierce. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Reverse-Flash," Sela growled, the lightning around her sparking a tid bit.

"Hello there, Sela. How's the family doing?"

"Don't play dumb with me, scumbag! I've come to take you back, alive or dead!"

Eobard smirked and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, still reeling over that little accident of yours? Daddy told you to stay out of adult business."

"Don't even mention him!" the woman in red shouted. "Thanks to you, I can only barely interact with the physical world!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"You took away my father-"

"Spare me your sob story, Sela. I've taken away lots of people's fathers. What makes your's so special?"

"You took away my father, tortured my brother, left me crippled! I hoped to see you rot in the ground one day, but after seeing you now, you belong here! How does that make you feel?"

"It doesn't. Your family's lives mean nothing to me. Simple as that."

Lights in the Pipeline began to flicker as Sela's anger rose. "You killed and tortured innocent people! You son of a bitch!"

Eobard scowled. "Innocent?" he began, his voice distorted. "Is that supposed to be a joke?! What your worthless family did to mean greatly outweighs the things I've done! Only in a world this shitty, could you even think to say your clan of mongrels are innocent people and keep a straight face!"

Sela lunged against the glass. "Get out of that cell, Zoom! Time to finish what I've started!"

Iris moved toward Sela. "Is this how you want it to go, Sela?"

The Woman in Red turned from Iris and zipped away from the Pipleline, her trail of lightning still visible.

"Sela!" Iris ran after her descendant.

* * *

The two identical women stood face to face in the main cortex, an indifferent Dr. Wells observing the back-and-forth.

"You really were going to kill him if he wasn't in that cell, were you?"

"You wouldn't be able to understand, Iris."

"Really, now?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I have to call-"

"Ladies," Harry spoke up. "As much as another episode of General Star-Labs is amusing, I'm trying figure something out here."

Iris and Sela ignored the sarcastic remark. "Listen Sela, the Reverse-Flash took something from all of us; he's the reason Eddie's dead. But do you really think murdering him is going to make you feel better?"

"It might."

"You can't kill Thawne at this moment, Allen," Harry said. "His life needs to play out in order to keep the timeline in tact, you'd only be doing more harm than good."

"Don't remind me," Sela hissed. The female speedster sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Iris questioned.

"Simple: take him back to 2489 and make him answer for his crimes. As much as I would like to beat the unholy Speed Force out of him, Dr. What's-His-Face here is right."

"It's Wells!"

"I knew that."

Iris crossed her arms. "How?"

"I know a guy."

* * *

After telling them of how she would take the Reverse-Flash back, everyone gathered outside of Star-Labs waiting for what Sela said was an important call. Eobard, held in a vice grip by Harry, threw a smug look at Barry (wearing his suit so that Eobard wouldn't find out too early).

"Seems I win again, Flash."

Barry gritted his teeth and fought the urge to rip out his heart right then and there.

"Not exactly," Sela responded. That's when a thunder-like sound rang out and a blue portal emerged; what came out of the portal was a man wearing blue and white armor with a badge imprinted on the breast plate and a helmet covering his face.

"Ms. Allen." The futuristic police officer's voice was distorted by his helmet. He then pressed his badge and his suit temporarily dismantled, bringing looks of astonishment to Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Barry. They noticed that the cop standing in front of them looked disturbingly just like Eddie, even down to the trench coat.

Sela chuckled. "You're late, Robern."

"I like to make an entrance."

The cop, Robern, moved toward Eobard and pulled out a pair of white, vibrating handcuffs. "Alright Eobard, you remember how this goes, right?"

"Of course, little brother." Eobard turned towards Barry and hissed out, "This isn't over, Flash! I'll find another way back! Always do!"

"You can think about that in jail," Robern said. Wells forced Eobard's hands out and Robern clasped the cuffs on him.

"They're waiting for you on the other side, big bro!" He kicked Eobard, sending him stumbling through the portal and back to the 25th Century.

Robern saw Sela zip toward him and land a big kiss on his face. "Thank you so much for helping me out!"

Robern laughed. "No problem, Starlight!" The two time-travelers broke apart and went through the vortex hand in hand.

While everybody else had their individual reactions, Iris simply looked at the scene with a smile on her face, tears attempting to fall. _I think I've seen that somewhere before,_ she kept to herself.

It seemed that 400 years down the line, Eddie would still be a major part of her life. But most importantly, Iris was also reassured one thing:

He did not die for nothing.

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
